Gaslight
by A Tale of Two People
Summary: "Y en la lámpara de gas, que nos trae ambas, la vida y la muerte, si es como anoche, este podría ser mi último aliento, así que me aferro a cualquier mano que veo." OS basado en la canción de Emilie Autumn


Basada en la canción Gaslight de Emilie Autumn.

Personajes de Meyer.

* * *

Debajo de la lampara de gas, los engranajes suenan, maquinaria rota, rechinan bajo nosotras, y a mi alrededor veo el techo torcido, los viejos pasillos familiares, el papel sucio que cubre las paredes, las escaleras destrozadas, la cama en la que estoy sangrando.

La mayoría de nosotras éramos de las calles cuando los hombres de Èl nos capturaron,niñas sin hogar de entré 8 y 15 años. Siempre nos miran.

Debajo de la luz de gas ,la tortuosa rutina nocturna acabó, nos entregaron a un hombre, como cada noche, torturaron nuestros pequeños cuerpos hasta dejarlos cerca de la muerte, algunas no regresaron. Algunas las eligio Èl.

Mire a la celda siguiente a mi derecha, se encontraba una pequeña niña de no más de unos 10 años, su piel estaba pálida y su cabello era negro, de el colgaban tirabuzones, sus ojos color miel siempre miraban con miedo y tristeza. Su nombre es Alice, me lo dijo el primer día que llego, asustada y temblando, me lo había dicho cuando creía que los hombres de Él no nos observaban, "Siempre nos miran" respondí yo con una sonrisa triste. No volvimos a hablar.

Alice se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el suelo como cada noche, desconocía si era por el frío o el hecho de sentirse rota, a pesar de que me moría de frío, le pase mi sábana por entré los barrotes, ella me miro con desconfianza pero acepto.

Mire por la pequeña ventana de mi celda intentando no pensar en el frio,estaba alguien de la casa de al lado viendo por la ventana, era un hombre, y me estaba viendo.

Temblando, le hice señales de auxilio mudas,de manera que el hombre que nos vigilaba no se diera cuenta, pero el hombre de la ventana solo se dio media vuelta y se fue, más tarde ese mismo hombre volvería a pedirme esa noche. El vigilante a cargo me jalo por el cabello y me estrello contra los barrotes, me agarro por el cuello levantandome en el aire "Vuelve a intentarlo pequeña zorra y tendrás 2 turnos más esta noche" dijo para después soltarme.

Tosí un par de veces hasta recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración, recosté mi espalda de la pared y enrolle mis piernas con mis brazos, enterrando mi cabeza en estas.

"¿Es que nadie en este pueblo les importa lo que pasa con sus niñas?" Pensé.

...

Horas antes de que la jornada empezara, bajaron por las escalera dos hombres, mi cuerpo se tensó, ellos venían por una de nosotras, como siempre, sólo que esta vez la llevarían a Él.

Caminaron por lo pasillos, cada paso era un suplicio, todas aguantábamos la respiración. El hombre se acercaba a mi celda, cerré los ojos con temor, no los abrí hasta que un grito rompió el silencio, era de la celda de la derecha, se llevaban a la pequeña Alice.

Su pequeño cuerpo forcejeaba contra el hombre en vano, en medio de un instinto y la desesperación grite "Déjenla, Déjenla en paz" pero me ignoraron, "Por favor," dije con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas "déjenla, llevenme a mi, déjenla" el hombre solo me dio una sonrisa burlona mientras apretujaba mas los brazos de Alice. La arrastraron por el pasillo mientras ella sollozaba como sí la vida se le fuera en ello, y era cierto, porque no volvería. Alice desapareció por la vieja puerta carcomida, pero aún sus gritos de ayuda se escuchaban con la misma desesperación de antes, cada sollozo era una apuñala, me hice un ovillo en el suelo, tratando de ignorar los sollozos de Alice, tratando de ignorar mis propias lágrimas, soñando con todas esas alegrías que nunca conoceré.

"¿Que le están haciendo?" pregunto la rubia de la celda izquierda, era nueva.

"Le están cortando sus rizos" dijo el guardia con cinismo.

Sonreí con sorna y me sumí en la inconsciencia.

...

"Al menos respiro, al menos tengo mi ingenio" pensé con tristeza, los gritos de Alice hace ya una hora que habían parado, ni un sonido se había escuchado desde entonces.

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo retumbo en las celdas, nos asomamos por las pequeñas ventanas, ahí estaba, el caballo que transportaría el cuerpo.

"Ahora quien será enterrada en las fosas?" Río el guardia a nuestras espaldas, sin escrúpulos

La rabia inundo mi cuerpo, no me volteo a ver al guardia, o sólo me ganaría una cachetada, mire con odio al jinete, dos lágrimas se colaron por mis ojos. La compañera de la celda izquierda empezó a llorar, sostengo su mano por entré los barrotes y la miro con tristeza, las demás compañeras nos imitan, agarrándose las manos, sabemos que mañana podría ser una de nosotras.

Y en la lámpara de gas, que nos trae ambas, la vida y la muerte, si es como anoche, este podría ser mi último aliento, así que me aferro a cualquier mano que veo.

Y nadie viene, nadie viene a llevarme a casa.


End file.
